The angelic part of the family
by M.Shelley
Summary: What if Hakoda and his wife had another daughter? Mary was abandoned right after her birth, the village was scared of the powers the spirits gave her. Everyone there thinks she's dead, but she is alive and currently searching for Angela Blanc to bring her to justice. What will happen if Sokka and Katara find out about her? And how will they meet again? Probably Zuko x OC later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The spirits had watched with sorrow as the war went on and on. Not long and it would be a hundred years of war and no sign of the avatar, or that he would return someday to end it. They decided it would be best to have somebody else grazed with special powers to bring this to an end, or at least to find the avatar.

Soon they found a suiting child. A woman of the southern water tribe was pregnant, a few weeks away from her due day. The woman was worried about her baby, it was pretty inactive. The spirits knew, the baby probably won't make it over the first few weeks, if even so long, considering the rough climate.

The spirits took pity for the poor woman. With the consent of a greater power, often considered a god in some worlds, they gave the baby powers of an angel, making her one even though there were none in her ancestry.

Unfortunately, her powers were somehow recognized even before the little one had a name. Her parents and grandmother together with the rest of the tribe was scared of her and so they took the small bundle out, she was laid into a wooden basket and with tears in their eyes, her family let her out into the sea, knowing she won't make it.

Luckily for the baby she was watched. When she disappeared from the tribe's eyesight another angel came down from the sky and in an instant held the trembling, crying little bundle to his chest. He began rising again when some kind of shark emerged from the sea, almost reaching him. But the animal just had the basket between his teeth, which he let go of when he realized there was no flesh at all.

Days later Hakoda should find the destroyed basket on a fishing trip. His heart tightened, he and his wife had loved this child, no matter what powers it possessed.

What he did not know, the angels raised the child with all the love they could spent as a community. She was thought many things, if it was music or fighting, she was a diligent student. Even though she liked music much more than fighting.

The girl realized early who her real parents were and the angels told her what happened back then. She was not really shocked about it. She thought something like that for some time, not only were there no "real" parents, more a collective that raised her, but too, her name was pretty unfamiliar for water tribe so she suspected the angels had given it to her. She would be known as Mary Rose.

On her sixteenth birthday she was given an assignment. She should go to England, she had been there a few times before, and get a fallen angel that made some trouble, killed some innocents, burned a big city, Angela Blanc. She was also told, she'd might encounter some demons.

On the same day, Katara tried to bring some order into their house at the south pole. After the war they were able to rebuild real houses, not just tents, to live in. It was more comfortable, but smehow hard to keep tidy. She came across a little, pretty destroyed, basket. She wondered greatly about it. Never before she came across it and she couldn't think of a way to use it, at least in this state. So she started to repair it.

Sokka came in and asked what she was doing. After she told him, he too was curious what it had been good for.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey there! As I already wrote in a few stories, I'm sorry for the long gap and try to update more often. Plus on this, I feel like the first chapter was a little confusing, I hope the following ones get better. Please Review! So, now on with the story, we start at the Southern Water Tribe, at the evening of the same day we left._

Hakoda came back into his house and saw that his daughter was apparently repairing something. Smiling he approached her, but his figure froze when he saw what she was repairing.

Hastily he snapped it out of her hand, "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at her. Katara was taken aback. She hadn't even heard him coming in and his sudden outburst was nothing but scary.

Sokka came in, he had heard his father too. "Come on, Dad. She's just repairing some old basket. Actually, I wonder why Gran-Gran didn't do it already."

His father looked at him as if he was a complete idiot. With sad, tear-filled eyes Hakoda looked down at the basket in his hands, where he had laid his first daughter down sixteen years ago. At first the baby hadn't realized what was happening and happily laughed at his family, trying to reach out to them. Until it noticed that it drifted away, and that they wouldn't try to help her. He still heard the crying, it followed him ever since. "This is not just some basket."

Both, Sokka and Katara were surprised at this. What else could it be?

"This is the basket in which your sister died. And this is why nobody repairs it."

Now the teenagers were shocked. Hakoda couldn't stand to look at his children and looked at the ground.

Finally, Katara managed to speak, "What do you mean? Sister? It has ever been just Sokka and me, hasn't it? And why did she die in this? And how?"

She would've asked more but a look from Hakoda prevented her from that. "Not here." Was all her father said as he gestured towards the small living room. They sat down on some furs around a small fire pit, the teens facing their father.

With a voice they only knew from when he talked about their mother he began to tell them what had happened. "It was a little more than a year before we had you, Sokka, that your mother gave birth to a little girl. We were both afraid of the birth, it had been an uneasy pregnancy, your mother often thought the baby would die inside of her, and it was our first child after all.

But everything went surprisingly well and we were just thinking of a fitting name when mother noticed something on the baby's back. There were two white marks, more like tattoos. But this couldn't be on a newborn's back, could it? Then the baby began to laugh at us, and that is very unlikely for a newborn, which should be exhausted from the birth. It moved happily eyeing all of us, mother and I were pretty scared, but Kaya really panicked. We had to get her out of that room, away from the child. And while I tried to calm her down, mother hurried over to the others. I don't know exactly what she told them, but when I came out, they stood all around our house, demanding that we immediately get rid of this child. I tried to change their mind, saying, whatever powers she would have, it could only help us, but they said, if we don't get this child out of the village, they would get rid of it themselves. Thus we, …", he stuck for a moment. Katara and Sokka sat there with their mouths agape.

"I put her in this basket the following day and we let it drive away into the sea.", his voice shook and he began to cry silently, "She laughed at me until she noticed that I wouldn't get her back, then she began crying. I-I can still hear her…. Crying.", he made a small pause again, covering his mouth with his hand and closing his eyes for a moment. Until he began again in an almost whispering tone, "A few days later, I was fishing, I found the basket again, but it was ripped and no sign of the baby. She must've been eaten by a shark. And this is only my fault, I should've protected her."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other. Both of them had tears in their eyes. All of sudden Sokka stood up and pulled their father in a tight hug, Katara joined them after a few moments.


End file.
